Fifty Rather Ezzy Words
by The Kobold Necromancer
Summary: A 50 word challenge of Ezzy proportions! Izzy has snuck onto the set of Total Drama Action, and she's brought along Ezekiel! What's up with that, eh? If you read, there will be pirates, kissing, and cake.


**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Do not try any of this at home (except for the kissing, but with non-family members).

**The Kobold Necromancer's Message** - This one-shot of 50 words (or more) is for **Imagi**! Sorry it took so bloody long, and I hope you enjoy it! And boy, this is the shortest thing I've ever done.

I also have to admit, the words are not all random. Some come from a combination of my life, World of Warcraft, and One Piece. It's only fair, so long as I'm writing TDI, I cannot write them. :P

**Pairings** - It's rather Ezzy, Ezekiel and Izzy

**Rating** - Rated T for light language, sexual innuendoes, mild violence, and other fun stuff that puts it right over K+.

* * *

**50 Ezzy Words**

**1. Apple**

"That's right," Izzy, with Ezekiel next to her, cackled to the very surprised contestants of Total Drama Action. "I smuggled Ezekiel onto the show too! How do you like dem apples?!"

**2. Pirate**

"Yarr, I be plundering yer booty," Izzy declared, swinging a scimitar around; Ezekiel was baffled, since this wasn't a pirate-themed contest.

**3. Dispose**

"Enemies of my Zeke will be disposed of," the redhead declared, pointing a blunderbuss at Duncan and Courtney.

**4. Happen**

"There's no way that's gonna happen," Geoff laughed as he jerked his thumb at Ezekiel and Izzy. "Those two? 'Cha right."

**5. Bow**

Ezekiel taught Izzy how to properly use a bow, and had to hold her hands while doing it; it was the first time he had ever held a girl's hand.

**6. Dug**

Ever since Ezekiel had really put his foot in it at the beginning of Total Drama Island, no one would talk to him. No on except Izzy, that is.

**7. Break**

Izzy was actually interested in spending time with Ezekiel, talk to him, and break stuff with him.

**8. Rejuvenation**

Ezekiel was startled to see Izzy chug down a whole two-liter bottle of soda, and she, talking very quickly, explained it was her way of rejuvenating herself.

**9. Tentatively**

Whenever he talked to her, he spoke tentatively and careful, not wanting to ruin the good thing they had going between them (communication).

**10. Cooking**

When Izzy found out how good Ezekiel was at cooking, she had all kinds of requests, none of which Ezekiel had heard of ("What's a fluffernutter, eh?")

**11. Manipulate**

Heather tried to manipulate Ezekiel, and convince him that Izzy was just toying with him.

**12. Suing**

Courtney was considering suing the show again to get "Mr. Sexist" off the show, and the psycho girl too.

**13. Advising**

"Don't listen to what the turkeys say, my Zeke," Izzy advised him as she hugged him. "They're just jealous of our friendship."

**14. Panties**

When the wind machine kicked in and it blew up her skirt, he saw her green panties. She playfully pretended to be Marilyn Monroe for a moment as his face turned bright red.

**15. Expense**

Izzy enjoyed wrecking the sets whenever she could, at Chris's expense, because the host would make fun of Ezekiel a lot.

**16. Heap**

Courtney, Heather, and Duncan were always heaping abuse on Ezekiel, but Izzy was always there to defend him; even when she wasn't supposed to be on the show.

**17. Detectable**

No matter how wild she was, there was always a detectable amount of "normal girl in love" in Izzy: slight blush when he complimented her, flirty tone when she thought they were alone, and tender hugs (and glomps).

**18. Wildly**

Swallowing her fear of flying, Izzy jumped out of the plane for the war challenge; she had Ezekiel's hand in hers, so she wasn't too scared.

**19. Slingshot**

Courtney cried out when something hit her butt. She turned around to see Izzy hiding something behind her back, whistling innocently, with Ezekiel chortling.

**20. Dark**

She sometimes would snuggle up to him when it was dark, and over time, he got over his nervousness with it.

**21. Wolf**

"AROOOOOOOOOO!"

"Izzy, shut the hell up!"

"Ezekiel, go bring your girlfriend in."

"Doo'nt talk a'boot her like that!"

**22. Stealth**

She lurked in the bushes, hiding from sight, behind trees and rocks, until she got a clear shot, and pounced Ezekiel.

**23. Treasure**

"Yarr, I don't need gold or silver," Izzy declared while adjusting her eye patch (and it still wasn't a pirate challenge). "I have my Zeke!"

**24. Organizing**

"They must be organizing a union," Heather said to the others. "I mean, there is no way those two are _dating_!"

**25. Quits**

He never called quits on her, no matter what crazy adventure she dragged him on. Even the worst, the one involving poison oak and algae-infested waters, was worth it for her.

**26. Cola**

Izzy chanted, "Go, go, go," as Ezekiel tried to chug a two-liter of soda like she did. He ended up spit-taking all over her, but she didn't mind.

**27. Souls**

"I'll have your souls if you try to vote off my Zeke," Izzy hollered at his teammates. "I know voodoo!"

**28. Zombie**

"That's right, you'll be my minions of the living dead," she continued. "I'll be the necromancer, and you'll be my zombie bit-"

"Alright, alright," Duncan hollered. "We won't vote for him."

**28. Savior**

After surviving the trophy ceremony, Ezekiel hugged his redheaded savior, and kissed her cheek. It was the first time she blushed because of him.

**29. Favorite**

"You know, you are my favorite teammate," Izzy said, pulling him close, her face flushed. "Even if you're not on my team... this is forbidden, you know..."

**30. Hands**

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his hands were on her hips. Ezekiel was shaking a little, but she held him close...

**31. Trace**

Ezekiel lay on his bed, tracing his lips. His first kiss had been really nice.

**32. Carry**

"This be my man," Izzy shouted to the others, carrying Ezekiel bridal-style.

**33. Simplistic**

The others didn't believe they were a couple until there was the most simplistic, loving signs of a couple: holding hands.

**34. Resembling**

"They're not a couple," Courtney said to the others. "They're nothing resembling a couple! He's no man, and she's not even human!"

**35. Felt**

When Ezekiel pulled Izzy off the CIT so that she wouldn't seriously hurt her, he accidentally felt her breasts. Nothing had felt warmer or softer to him, and nothing could remove the blush from his face.

**36. Coat**

Ezekiel offered her his coat during a very cold challenge on the set. She grinned and took a deep sniff of it when he wasn't looking.

**37. Fudge**

"I HAVE FUDGE," Izzy cheered, the chocolate substance she had stolen from Chris's trailer all over her face. Pretty soon, it was all over Ezekiel's face too.

**38. Rubber**

Izzy shot a rubber band at Courtney's butt, making the CIT cry out again. Ezekiel couldn't help but laugh at Courtney's furious look. This was becoming a rather common prank for them.

**39. Action**

"Welcome to Total Drama Action," Izzy shouted to the camera, dressed up once again like a pirate. "And now that it's finally a pirate challenge, I'm gonna plunder booty with my Zeke!"

**40. Swords**

Izzy held a sword in each hand, and one in her mouth. Ezekiel hid behind her as the other contestants faced off against the redhead.

**41. Charge**

"No one hurts my boyfriend," she shouted as she charged at them, swinging her swords like a madwoman.

**42. Refreshment**

After the challenge, Ezekiel gave her a soda to help recharge her batteries. The redhead sipped the refreshment before going over to him and sitting in his lap.

**43. Possible**

"I know everyone says otherwise," she whispered to him, "but I think it can work out between us. It's possible for me to be your girlfriend."

**44. Faith**

"I have faith in them," Bridgette said as she and Harold watched the couple kiss. "They look so cute."

**45. Disappointed**

Neither of them won Total Drama Action, or Musical, but they weren't disappointed. They had each other.

**46. Reindeer**

"Look what Ezekiel got me," Izzy shouted at the reunion, riding in on the antlered beast. "He caught it, I tamed it, and I'm calling him Metzen!"

**47. Hammer**

Izzy didn't believe in cutting the wedding cake, and Ezekiel too found it a lot more fun to use a hammer on the wedding cake together.

**48. Building**

Living together was incredible, though their neighbors wondered how all those different kind of noises could be coming from one building.

**49. Smooth**

"Well, with the kids sleeping over at a friend's hoo's," Ezekiel said, pulling his wife close to him, "you want to have some fun, eh?"

"Ooo, my smooth Zekey," she purred, grinning at him wickedly.

**50. Ezzy**

When the sheltered home schooled boy meets the wild and crazy girl, it is exceptionally fun to watch, especially when she drags the shy guy off to make out with him.

* * *

--

Hope you enjoyed! Fifty word challenges are okay, especially since they're so easy to make, and it was fun. Imagi, may you, Winter, and others continue to keep Ezzy alive!

Oh, and the cake from the summary? That was a lie.


End file.
